


Sarah Ashley

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Australia (2008)
Genre: Australia, Death References, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett considers Sarah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Ashley

Emmett watched as Sarah stared out the window of her room. Stared in the direction of Mission Island. He knew, by now, that she would never feel for him the way he did for her. He had known it for months, even though he had maintained a scrap of hope when she had moved back to Darwin and never once mentioned the Drover's name.

The name she did mention was far more telling. Every other sentence was about her little boy, Nullah, and Emmett had quickly realized why. They were a family, and there was no part for him in it.

Despite how much she amazed and impressed him, despite how beautiful he thought she was, Sarah would never see him as anything but the Captain. She would never see past their business relationship. And he thought that he had come to terms with that.

But that was before last night. Before that gut-wrenching moment when the corpsman had said her name. Before those agonizing, heart-breaking moments while his hand, in slow motion, had moved to lift up the blanket. Before he recognized Cath and then his arms were full of Sarah. Even the stench of soot and death that surrounded them couldn't completely hide the faint traces of her perfume.

And Emmett had realized, then and there, that he could never _not_ love Sarah.

Even though he knew that she would still never love him back.

He hurried up the stairs. "We have to go, Sarah."


End file.
